The Pentagram Thief
by Enya Talisman
Summary: "Copying other devils' pentagrams is wrong. It is what you mortals call 'copyright'."


Hey guys! To start off my very first Love Live Sunshine story, I shall invite the main character to do the A/N!

Yoshiko: Thank you my little jiangshi! Now, the fallen angel Yohane-

Uh, could you just be normal for this part?

Yoshiko: What do you mean 'normal'?! This is who I am, the fallen angel Yohane!

Uh huh...

Yoshiko: *Notices her real name at the side* Hey! Why are you introducing me as Y-Y-Yoshi...

Okay okay... I'll change it...

Yohane: Hmph, much better! Now, I shall lead you into the depths of hell with this story!

(I should have invited Hanamaru. Or Ruby. Or anyone else apart from Yoshiko.)

Yohane: My little jiangshi doesn't own anything!

Oh and bold italicised words are in actual English. Like how Mari usually adds in a few English words of her own...

XXXXXX

"Grrr... Who has been drawing _my_ pentagrams on walls?!" Yoshiko asked, tapping her foot as she glared at a crudely drawn pentagram. "This is outright stealing of others' pentagrams!"

"I didn't know you own a specific type of pentagram Yoshiko-chan..." Hanamaru muttered, not understanding the reason of Yoshiko's anger.

"Zuramaru, all devils have a signature pentagram. And _no_ , this is a pentagram that I've created myself." Yoshiko replied, frowning at Hanamaru's lack of knowledge. "I expected more from you."

"Well, I don't really read much on these zura..."

"Where's your friend? The one named after a precious gem found on this planet?"

"Oh you mean Ruby-chan? Um... I don't know zura."

"Hanamaru-chaaaaaan! Bad news!" A blur of red tackled the bookworm to the ground, landing with a thud.

"D-Don't tell me it's your sister! Yohane won't hear it!" Yoshiko quickly climbed up a tree as she glared at Ruby.

"W-Why are you up there?! Never mind that-"

"Yoshiko Tsushima! Where the hell are you?! How dare you vandalise the school with your graffiti?!" A student with straight black hair yelled, making her way towards Ruby and Hanamaru. "Have you two seen her?!"

"N-No..." Both girls shivered, Dia was already scary enough when she was calm. Making her mad would scare the living hell out of almost anyone and Ruby was trying her best not to wet herself in front of her sister.

"Tch! I bet she's hiding in Mari-san's office..." Dia left the area, giving Yoshiko the signal to fall from the tree.

"Youch! That hurt way less than the previous time though..." Yoshiko rubbed her ankle as she stood up, her expression somewhat similar to Dia's. "Zuramaru, Ruby, I've decided! You two will help me to find who drew my pentagram without permission!"

"Eeeeeeeh?!"

"Oh come on, it's better to piss yourself in front of a fallen angel than your sister right?!"

"Um... Good point."

"This is blackmail zura."

XXXXXX

"You know, Dia would come over here and ask me about you..." Kanan sighed as she helped Yoshiko to hide behind the counter.

"I need to solve this mystery before that crazy girlfriend of yours kills me. She is one of the few who has the power to eliminate a fallen angel like me off the face of this planet you call home!" Yoshiko replied, scrolling through her conversation with Ruby and Hanamaru. They had decided that it would be better to split up to look for more clues. Or for more pentagrams.

"Well, can't deny the scary part." Kanan admitted, even she trembled when Dia was in her worst mood. Made her wonder how did Mari resisted against Dia's temper.

"Kanan-san! Have you seen Yoshiko Tsushima?!" Dia stormed into the diving shop, alerting Yoshiko of the student council president's presence.

"No, why would she come here anyways?" Kanan replied, calmly sorting out some documents strewn all over the counter top. "Did she do something bad?"

"Yes! She destroyed one of the school's walls!"

"Uh... Are you sure?"

"Okay maybe it was more of 'defamed' but still! You better pray that I won't find you hiding that bloody devil!" Kanan gulped, her attention focusing on Dia's clenched fists.

"I don't pray. Anyways, I think you should go find Riko. Yoshiko is pretty close with her after all."

"Good idea. I shall go find her!" With that, Dia left the store. Yoshiko shakily stood up, her legs trembling with fear.

"I-Incredible... Making a devil shake with fear, truly impressive..."

"You should go. I'm not too sure what's going on but I think it would spell trouble for you if you don't resolve this quickly..."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you for hiding me mermaid. I shall take my leave." Yoshiko ran out of the store, leaving Kanan alone to go about her job.

"Yoshiko resembles Dia at times... Oh well."

XXXXXX

"Zura!" Hanamaru cried out as she discovered the source of her childhood friend's trouble. Right in front of her was a little boy, no more than seven, painting Yoshiko's pentagram design on to a whitewashed wall. The boy didn't notice Hanamaru, and continued to paint with his fingers.

"Hanamaru-chan! Did you find- ah!" Ruby ran up to Hanamaru and found the boy painting on the wall. This time, the boy noticed the duo and fled the scene of crime. "W-We found the culprit!"

"After him zura!" The two girls broke into a run, chasing after the boy. Unfortunately for them, they were lacking in the stamina department and soon collapsed on the road. "After... him..."

"Oh? What are you two doing on the floor, suntanning?" A student with greyish hair asked, her cerulean eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and amusement. "That's a dangerous place to suntan though."

"W-Watanabe-senpai! H-Have you... seen a boy... running in that... direction?" Hanamaru asked, her hand attempting to point towards the direction that the boy ran in.

"Sure did, man he's a fast one!"

"C-Chase after him!"

"Huh? Why?"

"J-Just shut up and chase after him zura!"

"O-Okay." You then ran after the boy, leaving Ruby and Hanamaru on the road.

"You should apologise to Watanabe-senpai later..."

"I can't believe I told her to shut up zura... Will she hate me?"

"Like I said, just apologise later Hanamaru-chan!"

XXXXXX

"I caught him!" You beamed as she held the boy firmly in her grip. It was at that time that Yoshiko arrived, making the timing perfect for Yoshiko to deal with the boy.

"Zuramaru! Why in hell's name do you resemble a lobster?!"

"Z-Zura?!" Hanamaru immediately sat upright, her skin burnt due to the sun. "I-I have a good reason!"

"Lemme go already, old hag!" The boy squirmed in You's firm grip, which was threatening to strangle the boy thanks to the 'old hag' comment.

"Hanamaru-chan, why did you want me to catch this little guy?" You asked, her tone starting to turn cold.

"T-That boy is the one who's framing Yoshi- I mean, Yohane!" Ruby replied, standing up from her original position.

"Wait, you mean a mere child is the root of my problem?!" Yoshiko gasped, she had expected the culprit to be much older, at least in his early teens. "Kufufu... You have some guts little one."

"Why the hell are ya talkin' in such a funny way? Ya tryin' to be different?" Yoshiko's eyebrow twitched, she was prepared to let the boy off with a lecture but judging from his attitude, he clearly didn't deserve to be a part of her legion of demons.

"Listen you foolish mortal, copying other devils' pentagrams is wrong. It is what you mortals call 'copyright'. Do not copy my pentagram again." Yoshiko decided to restrain her anger and give the boy a sound warning. After all, he was still young. How would he possibly know what does copyright even mean?

"Didn't see ya name on it." The boy nonchalantly replied, clearly unrepentant. Normally, 'copying' Yoshiko's pentagram wouldn't be such a big deal. But for her to give a moral lesson, it impressed the other three girls greatly and thus garnering support for the problem at hand.

"That's right kiddo. Even there's no name, you shouldn't copy off others. If you want to draw one, you should create your own pentagram." You said, shaking her head at the boy's misdeed.

"You should apologise zura! Next time, be more careful when drawing pentagrams!"

"And not to vandalise property." Dia appeared behind Ruby, her arms crossed. "So _you're_ the one vandalising our school's walls!"

"Kurosawa-senpai, let's just let him go already..." You suggested, not wanting the matter to blow up.

"I will, after he cleans up the drawings on the walls!"

"I agree wholeheartedly! There is no way I will stand seeing such crude drawings of my pentagram on a holy site!"

"That's what you're worried about zura?!"

XXXXXX

"I swear though, that boy didn't seem regretful of his misdeeds!" Dia grumbled in the comfort of Kanan's family-run store. Kanan shrugged, what could she expect from a boy aged less than seven?

"Let it go Dia. Sheesh, I bet Mari couldn't care less if she was affected..."

"She should be! She's the damned principal of Uranohoshi!"

"But at least I'm free from a falsely accused sin!" Yoshiko chuckled as she took a long sip of her soda. "Ahh... Earthly carbonated beverages are the best!"

"You sure like soda Yoshiko-chan..." Ruby remarked, taking a sip out of her own.

"It's Yohane! And wait, why did you address me correctly just now?" Yoshiko asked, already used to being addressed by her 'assigned' name.

"Uh... I wanted to intimidate the boy?"

"... Good call."

"Yoshiko~ Can I ask you something?" Mari entered the store, a smile on her face. Ruby and Hanamaru shivered, they had a feeling that Mari wasn't really happy.

"What is it?"

"You do know that graffiti is not allowed even under my watch right?"

"Hah?! I thought me and my legion resolved this already!"

"What do you mean 'already'? This was outside on the school's walls just ten minutes ago! _**Look**_!" Mari showed the group a picture, depicting another one of Yoshiko's pentagrams.

"What in Satan's name?!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh boy..."

"Zura... What should we do now?!"

"Um... Watanabe-senpai gave us his identity card..." Ruby held out a card containing information of the boy. "She said that he doesn't seem like a trustworthy person."

"That little mortal... I will send him to the deepest pits of hell that Satan can conjure!" Yoshiko slammed her fist on the counter, clearly angry at the boy's misdeeds.

"After you're done contacting your devil boss, let _me_ have a go at that brat!"

"D-Dia! C-Calm down!"

"Here we go again zura..."

XXXXXX

"Seriously, all he got was a scolding and getting grounded for three days?! I bet he's happy that he get to miss school or something!" Dia uttered angrily under her breath, not satisfied with the punishment his mother had met out for him. Sure, the mother was truly apologetic but really? Dia could remember even worse punishments she had to suffer for getting out of bed a minute late!

"I will have to summon some demons to torture him during his sleep!" Yoshiko nodded, holding out her bible (which was really just a book on the different demons in different mythologies). "You think Lucifer would be a good choice or Leviathan?"

"N-Neither zura! Yoshiko-chan, don't go and actually summon them!" Hanamaru panicked, fearing the cost that her childhood friend would have to pay if one of them was summoned. Not that she really believed that Yoshiko had the ability to summon any of them.

"You two, just be content that his mother didn't support his actions." Kanan sighed, shooting Ruby a side glance. "Don't you agree Ruby?"

"E-Eh?! U-Uh yeah." Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts, her teal eyes staring into Kanan's amethyst eyes.

"Where did Mari-san go off to anyway?! Shouldn't she be a bit more concerned about this?" Dia turned around to search for said person, but saw no sign of a strange looking girl with blond hair and unnatural yellow eyes.

"She left quite a while ago Dia."

"Tch. Whatever, now that this matter is drawn to a close, I will be taking my leave. Ruby, are you coming?" Ruby nodded, and followed after the retreating figure.

"S-See you at school tomorrow!" Hanamaru and Kanan gave a wave, while Yoshiko simply stood behind Hanamaru, most likely wanting to avoid the sunlight.

"Zuramaru, I require your assistance with studies."

"Which one?"

"The study of the planet."

"Geography? Okay, I guess I can help... Ah! Thank you for helping us Matsuura-senpai! Yoshiko-chan, let's head to my place!"

"Alright. Thank you for your assistance mermaid." Yoshiko gave a short bow before pulling Hanamaru in the direction of her house, leaving Kanan alone.

"Welp, I should be heading back. Dad's gonna get worried." Kanan said to herself as she headed back to the store.

Three weeks later, pentagrams appeared at more places across the neighbourhood, causing much frustration for Yoshiko (and Dia) as more severe actions were taken against the boy.

XXXXXX

Yohane: That mortal... He's impressive...

Dia: I will murder him when I see him.

Um... Isn't it a little too much?

Yohane and Dia: NO!

Dia: As much as I couldn't care less about Yoshiko's pentagram, it's a destruction to property!

Yohane: Not to mention that it's an infringement of copyright! I even signed them off in my uploads! If someone like me can follow the rules of this planet, why can't a local do so?!

Well that's true... Anyways, I shall end off here...

XXXXXX

There's a good reason why the heck am I mentioning so much of copyright and all. In fact, this is the exact reason why the hell am I publishing this story, to raise awareness and to give the target audience a reminder. Some people on the Internet simply take works (be it artworks or stories) of others and post it under their own name. Just because those works may say 'I don't own anything' or a signature that is not prominent doesn't mean you can bloody steal them. Especially for fan fiction on whatever site. We say that because we don't own the characters, but we _**DO** _ bloody own the idea. So for those jerks out there who steal others' ideas/artworks **_AND_** continue to do so even when the original poster reported your damned ass, stop and go create your own. There's a bloody damned good reason why it's called 'fan fiction' or 'fan art' and not 'copied art' or 'copied fiction from someone else'. Respect the creators of whatever you thieves stole from.


End file.
